


“You never learn, Detective.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [49]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cuffs, Detective/Criminal, M/M, Rough Sex, hateful sex, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Tendou Satori is a mastermind, he is able to get into the most secure of places without being caught. He is a master of disguises as well which makes it hard for him to found. He is the ultimate criminal.He rarely ever takes home his tokens due to his masterful strategies.In exchange for the stolen valuables, Tendou wants sex. Detective Ushijima gives the criminal what he desires every time.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 9
Kudos: 216
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch)





	“You never learn, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of saying Happy Birthday Ushijima
> 
> Hope you enjoy

There’s a robber that goes by the name ‘Red’, no one knows what he truly looks like due to his masterful skills in disguising. On rare occasions Ushijima gets a glimpse of the robber, however the face Tendou shows can just be another one of his incredible personas. 

What is truly odd about this robber is his way of getting caught and committing the crime. Normally a robber or any criminal would get the ‘treasure’ and run away as far as they can to prevent themselves from getting caught. But this criminal loves getting caught, there’s only one man he likes getting caught by and it’s Detective Ushijima. 

Usually Tendou would steal the valuable item, then wait for his beloved detective to find him and bribe Ushijima with sex. Yes, sex. All he wants is to have sex with this detective, the thrill of getting fucked by the enemy was always a wild fantasy of Tendou’s. 

So his normal tactic is steal the item, tell Ushijima ’Have sex with me and I will give you back [insert item]’. This has been going on for a number of years and strangely enough they have never been caught. Tendou is great at not being caught when he doesn’t want to be. 

Plus he can’t deny or lie that Ushijima is a very, very, extremely handsome man. Who wouldn’t want to get into his pants? 

“You are telling me you let him go again?!” Washijo shouts, slamming his fists on the wooden desk, causing a small tremor to fill the room. 

“I’m sorry, Sir, it won’t happen again.” Ushijima replies, his head hung low and his shoulders slumped. “I promise.” 

Guess what? It happened again.

“This is seriously getting out of hand.” Washijo mutters, falling into his chair, not in the mood for his own tantrum. 

“But Detective Ushijima brings back the stolen items, isn’t that enough?” Goshiki defends Ushijima, this boy looked up to the detective if he was some kind of god. 

“It’s okay, Detective, I’m not carrying out my missions appropriately. I need to be disciplined.” Ushijima quietens the erratic newbie. Little did he know these words of self reflection made the younger detective fall harder for him. 

“You are so cool.” He mumbles, his eyes practically had stars in them as he stared up at the taller man. 

“Sir! We just received this!” Semi interrupts, barging through the door and throwing down a letter on the captain's desk. “It’s from Red. It’s for Detective Ushijima.” He adds after catching his breath. 

Hesitantly Ushijima picks up the white envelope, he observes it, checking to make sure there isn’t anything dangerous on it. Before opening the package, he glances over to the captain for permission to open it, he gives a light nod. Slowly he rips the envelope open, he takes a long breath in as he pulls the neatly folded paper out and unravels it. 

“Dear, Ushijima. 

Today at 7pm, I will be stealing the emerald from the Shiratorizawa’s Museum! Hopefully we will see each yet again!” 

Ushijima read out, his voice monotonous and not matching up with how enthusiastic the words were written. 

“Today at seven… We need to get there by five to guard the entrances, exits, we need to put SWAT cars in a three mile radius and snipers on each building.” Ushijima mumbles to himself. “I will make sure to get him today.” He reassured the captain who rolled his eyes, not trusting the detective’s words at all. 

-

Finally the time has come, it is bang on seven. Everyone stood frozen in both anticipation and fear, will this be the day? Who knows? 

Ushijima is the only detective that doesn’t have a standing point, he walked around freely, kicking down every door in sight to check if the maniac was in one. To his dismay, he can’t find the redhead. He’s been through this cat and mouse chase for years, some would think it would get easier and easier to be let down by not finding him but every mission that involved Red got more and more frustrating. 

“Detective, there’s been weird activity happening in hall three-F, you should check it out.” One of Ushijima’s subordinates calls out, running toward him in fright. 

“Take me there.” Ushijima orders, pulling out his Winchester pistol and trailing behind the tall woman. 

“You never learn, Detective.” A more familiar voice sounds from the woman, along with that very familiar sadistic laugh. 

Before Ushijima can retaliate, he is kicked into a storage room and is immediately cuffed. Tendou closes the door and locks it, each of his movements are slow and somehow sexual. He sits himself down on the detective’s lap, as he seats himself more comfortably the skirt he ‘borrowed’ begins to hike up his slim thigh until his arousal is shown. 

“Jesus Christ… Again.” Ushijima groans, bashing the back of his head against the wall. 

“Don’t do that.” Tendou snakes his hand around the back of his head and cushions it, preventing the detective from hurting himself. 

“Why do you do this?” Ushijima asks, it’s more a rhetorical question than a serious question. 

But Tendou answers anyway. “Because it is fun and your cock is the best I’ve ever had.” 

“Nymphomaniac.” 

“Don’t be so harsh.” The criminal pouts. 

“Is slut better? Whore? Cum-dump? You probably get aroused by being called lewd names, don’t you, bitch?” Ushijima whispers, acting more cocky than usual. 

“Have you finally realised there is no way of getting out of this? Are you starting to enjoy it?” Red decides to ignore his question, his cock gives the detective the answer as it starts to form a small wet patch on the grey knicker he stole. 

“It’s a hole, it doesn’t matter who it belongs to, if it’s able to make me cum, then it’s fine.” 

“You’re being so mean today, I love it.” Tendou whispers in his ear, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck and giving the area beneath his ear kisses and licks. He desperately wanted to mark the detective but that was being too risky. 

Aggressively he rips the detective’s shirt open and offers his firm chest some kisses and licks, he bites and sucks, giving Ushijima’s chest a couple of hickey and welting bite marks. As he licks and sucks all over his chest, he enters his hand into his trousers and pulls out his cock. 

At first his strokes are teasing, they are slow but rough, he doesn't use his precum to slick up his cock which makes the feeling more torturous. Ushijima throws his head back and captures his bottom lips between his lips to prevent himself from moaning aloud, he isn’t going to make the nymph win so easily. 

Slowly his pumps become more fast however the grip on his cock becomes faint, only his thumb and index wrapped around it. Precum flowed out his tip making it easier for the robber to jerk his cock of with his finger and thumb. Ushijima wanted to beg for him to use more force or just for the criminal to ride him already, but that meant he won and he disliked the idea of the redhead winning. 

Without warning, Ushijima feels the tip of his cock kiss Tendou’s lubed up and already stretched rim, then he settles down onto it. Tendou whines and trembles at the burning feeling. He slips the cock in inch by inch, instinctively he would push upwards and fall back down onto Ushijima cock. It burnt his insides but he continued to drop down on the member, allowing the full 10 inches to fill him up till he could feel it pressing against the insides of his stomach. Momentarily he rests, holding Ushijima’s thighs tightly and letting out ragged breaths. 

“I’m going to move.” Tendou said with a bit of hesitation. 

Gently he rocks his hips up and down, he lets out lewd moans and whimpers as he feels his insides get completely destroyed by Ushijima’s cockhead. His movements are erratic and not well thought out, each thrust down brought him a mixture of pain and pleasure. His body cannot comprehend the pain or pleasure, his body became so accustomed to pain it calculated it as pleasure. 

“Are you going to move faster? I’m getting bored.” Ushijima coldly whispers, his voice is thick and laced with unwanted desire. 

In response to his question, Tendou starts to bounce up and down faster, angling himself in different position till the tip played with his prostate. The burning sensation and pain subsided as Tendou’s body relaxed, it was replaced with the incredible feeling of fullness and warmth. 

“You’re so big, I love your cock, Wakatoshi.” The criminal moans, bouncing up and down quicker and harsher, using his lower body strength to its full potential. “I wish I could warm your cock everyday.”

“You seriously are a fucking whore.” Ushijima chuckles, thrusting his hips upward as he feels Tendou slide off. “I will make sure I will be the one fucking you next time when I throw you in jail.” Ushijima ruthlessly thrusts his hips up, not allowing the criminal to be emptied of his cock. Not giving him to time to adjust to the feeling of being empty, even for a second. 

“Detective~!” Tendou cries, his cock leaking with precum and his body falling limp as the pleasure increases. “Lick me.” He orders, snaking his hand around the back of his head and forcibly pushing him down on his chest, putting his chapped, bitten lips on his hard nipple. Ushijima complies to his order, he licks a strip across his left bud and captures it between his lips. Lightly he sucks on it and bites down, tugging on it and using the tip of his tongue to tease him. The stimulus drove Tendou crazy. 

Slowly Tendou raises himself up again, Ushijima doesn’t thrust upwards this time because he knows the criminal is drawing close to his end so he is allowing him to use his cock however he likes. Gently he slides down his shaft, squeezing as he goes down, trying to feel every vein that runs up and down Ushijima’s cock; wanting to carve the shape into himself. 

“I’m cumming! You are such a good boy!” Tendou moves, he repeats the same movement of glaring up and down his comic, clenching and gaping around him till he cums, untouched, all over his chest. 

Soon after with the help of Tendou’s teasing hand, Ushijima cums all over his face and chest. 

“Till next time.” Tendou gets up from his saddling position, he throws down the emerald and adjusts his skirt, putting on his disguise again. “Oh before I go.” He uncuffs the detective and makes a run for it before Ushijima could trap him in. 

“Fucking piece of shit.” Ushijima grumbles, stroking his sore wrists and picking up the small emerald stone. Again. It happens again. 

-

“ I don’t know anymore.” Washijo utters, throwing his hands up and flailing them around. 

“What don’t you know, Sir?” 

“Are you good at the job or are you just plan fucking lucky?” The old man asks. 

“I try my best.” Ushijima replies. 

“Try harder.” 

“We will get him next time, Ushi!” Goshiki encourages. 

“Ushi?” The detective raises his eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry, I thought- you-“ The newbie stutters, his face turning a beetroot red. 

“It’s cute, I like it.” Ushijima pats the young boy’s head and offers him a rare smile.

“I will get him next time, Captain.” Ushijima promises. 

But he doesn’t catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a Yaoi: Ibitsu na Koi no Seesaw Game
> 
> Give it a read, it really good and hot af
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
